Megan and Molly
by TLG03
Summary: Megan and Molly are all grown up and love taking care of the baby ponies of Paradise Estate. One day while the baby ponies are out with Spike and Danny the girls decide to get washed up. WARNING-SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

Ages of the character are.

Megan-23

Danny-21

Molly-18

A warm summer wind blew through the air outside of Paradise Estate and a humming bird was darting from flower to flower collecting their nectar. Megan and Molly sat inside the nursery playing with the little ponies. Megan wore brown riding boots with long blue jeans with an orange button down top. Her hair put back in a ponytail and held in place by a pink hair bow. Molly wore a long white pants with black righting boots and a pink riding jacket. Her hair reached down to her waist. They and the baby ponies all played happily together.

"Let's go play tag outside," exclaimed baby Cotton Candy.

Everyone agreed and dashed off towards the front door.

"We Should clean up the nursery first," Megan commented.

"Oh. Come on sis. We can do that later. Lets go play," replied Molly who stood at the door.

Megan smiled and went to join the others. They all ran jumped and frolicked under the warm sun building up a sweat as they did so. They all took turns rolling down hill. After which they play hide and go seek.

"Eight nine ten. Ready or not here I come," proclaimed Megan who stood facing a apple tree with her arm covering her eyes.

Megan found the baby ponies hiding behind a bush a rock and a pile of hay. They all then lay side by side on the grass gazing at the white puffy clouds.

"That one looks like a birdy," stated baby Minty pointing with her hoof.

"And that one looks like a cute little dragon," said baby Snuzzle.

"And that one looks like a slice of pizza," added baby Blue Belle.

Blue Belles's tummy then rumbled causing her to blush slightly.

"Come on everyone. I think it's time for lunch," Megan told them standing up.

They all went back inside the nursery and headed to the kitchen. Megan opened the refrigerator and found it stood empty.

"Looks like we forgot to go shopping for groceries," Molly commented bashfully as she was the one in charge of buying the food.

"It's OK. All we have to do is go and buy some more from the store," her big sister remarked closing the frig.

"Hey there girls. What are you all up to," asked Danny as he walked in through the kitchen door with Spike beside him.

Danny wore a dark blue T-shirt with long blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Where all out of food," complained baby Cuddles. "What are gonna do?"

"Not to worry. There's a new pizza joint not far from here. It just opened up. How about we all go grab a slice," recommended Danny.

"I don't know. Pizza doesn't exactly seemly like the healthiest food choice for baby ponies," noted Megan aloud.

"Oh. Please. Megan. Please. Please. Please. Can we go. Can we? Can we please," the babies begged.

"I don't know. Maybe a salad would be better," she retorted.

"Oh. Sis lighten up. A little pizza never killed anything," Danny responded.

Megan thought for a brief moment.

"Well...OK," she agreed.

The baby ponies cheered happily with excitement and walked down the road to the new pizza restaurant.

They approached the restaurant that was large and built from red brick. They went inside and Megan talked to the pony behind the cash register. She ordered a extra large pepperoni pizza for the whole table. She then join the others.

"There sure has been a lot of development of the years here in ponyland," Spike commented as he sat with Molly Danny Megan and the baby ponies at a large red circle shaped table.

"There sure has and I must say. I'm loving all the new stuff popping up all over ponyland" Spike interjected. "There a supermarket a Pizza shop and a apple farm."

"Not to mention there's a new movie theater," added baby Cotton Candy.

"I like movies," said baby Cuddles as the Pizza arrived at the table.

They all eat and drank soda pop together. Once they finished the pizza baby Minty asked if they could all go and see a movie.

"Well, you all can go but I should get back to the nursery and get it cleaned up. We left it in a mess," stated Megan.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with you," suggested Molly. "Danny? Can you and Spike take the little ones to the movies?"

"Yeah sure," he responded.

"Can't you come with us," Blue Belle asked looking up at Megan.

"I would sweetie but Molly and I need to be getting back," the blond-haired woman told her.

"There's a double feature showing at the theater. So we'll be gone for a while. Are you girls going to be OK," Spike inquired.

"We're big girls. We'll be fine," Megan assured.


	2. Chapter 2

They all exited the restaurant and Danny and Spike took the baby ponies to the movies.

"What a mess," Molly sighed as she stood with her sister in the doorway to the nursery.

"Come on Sis. Let's get to work," Megan told her.

They girls picked up all the toys and put them away. They swept the floor and dusted all the shelves. They straiten the curtains and rugs. They feeling a bit sweaty flopped back into a pair of pink soft padded chairs. Bits of gray dust stuck to the hair.

"I'm gonna go get washed up," Megan said standing up and walking to the bathroom in the back of the nursery.

The bathroom had been build onto the nursery several years ago.

Megan stood in the large clean pink tile bathroom. She let down her hair and slid off her boots.

"Mind if I join you," Molly asked from the open doorway.

Megan smiled and Molly stepped inside closing the door. They helped one another to undress. Megan wore light blue silk bra and panties. Molly wore pink bra and panties that matched her sisters. Megan's breasts were a bit bigger than Molly's. They stripped off each other's underwear and stepped through the glass door into the large square shaped shower. Megan turned on the spray and the room quickly filled with steam. They took turns shampooing and washing each others hair. They then sat down on the floor and shaved each other's legs underarms and womanhood's. Megan who sat on her knees on the floor behind her sister and used a soft pink sprung to wash up and down her back. Molly then turned around and straddled her sister's lap. She hugged Megan and they shared a deep kiss on their sugary pink lips. Molly pulled back breaking the kiss and felt Megan rub up and down on her back. Megan then moved her hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. Molly put her around around the back of her big sisters neck and they nuzzled their noises together.

"Big sister," Molly giggled. "You skin is so soft and warm."

Megan hugged her close and told her to lay down.

Megan massaged Molly's feet and sucked on her pretty pink pedicured toes causing to giggle. She slowly moved up Molly's legs to her pussy and licked her wet clit. She slid her tongue into her pussy and moved it in and out. They had shared a sexual relationship ever since they we're both young girls and they loved each other very much.

"Mhh! Mhh! Mhh!" Molly sighed and delight as Megan swirled her soft pink tongue around inside her.

Megan then pulled her tongue out of her and gave her clit many light rapid pinches causing her to gasp and cum. She then climbed up and stuck her pussy into Molly's mouth.

"Hmm! Mmm! Mmmm!" Moaned Megan as Molly sucked hard on her love button.

Molly then reached her hard around and inserted the first two fingers of her right hand into her ass.

"It's to bad Megan and Molly had to miss the movie," commented baby Blue Belle as she sat in the theater with Danny Spike and the other baby ponies watching Rainbow Rocks.

"I wonder how Twilight and her friends will over come the Dazzlings," said Cotton Candy taking a bight of popcorn from a red and white stripped bucket that sat in her lap.

"I'm sure the girls are fine," Danny assured. "I'm sure their just cleaning up or something."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm cumming!" Megan moaned as as she squirted down Molly's throat.

They sat up and moved into a scissor position. They rolled their hips up and down rubbing the hot clit together.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!" They groaned and moaned as they picked up speed.

They then rubbed they pussies very hard together causing one another to scram and cum.

They sat beside each other and shared many warm hugs and kisses.

"Lay down now big sister," stated Molly pulling out a long white plastic vibrating dildo from nowhere.

Megan laid and spread her legs far apart. Molly slid the dildo slowly into her sex causing her to groan loudly.

"Oh! Yeah! Deeper! Push it in me deeper! Sighed Megan.

The water swirled down the drain and the bathroom filled with steam as Megan moaned in pleasure. Molly then slid the love toy in and out of her pussy deeper and deeper hitting her G-spot causing her to squirt repeatedly. Megan sat up. She and Molly then licked clean the dildo. Megan then pulled out a bottle of edible vanilla scented body lotion and poured it out over herself and her sister. They giggled as they rubbed the lotion all over each other.

"Now, it's your turn to lay down little sister," stated Megan.

Molly obeyed and received a tongue bath from her sister. Megan loved the warm sugary sweet taste of her soft skin. She licked from her head to her breast to her navel then to her stomach and down her leg. Megan then placed her thigh against Molly's pussy and humped her.

"Oh! More! More! Oh! I'm almost there!" Moaned Molly.

Megan rubbed her thigh hard against her causing her to gasp and cum. They then rolled around in each others arms making-out together. Molly who was now on top lay her head against Megan's chest and listened to her heartbeat.

"I love you big sister," said Molly.

"I love you too little sister," she replied.

They then shard a deep kiss on the lips.

Danny Spike and the baby ponies walked through the nursery's front door and was Megan and Molly who were both wearing clean clothes sitting on the sofa drink hot coffee.

"Megan," baby Cotton Candy said trotting up to her. "We saw a movie where a purple pony traveled to another world and helped her friends to defeat three evil mean girls in a music competition. "When then saw a movie where Twilight and her friends defeat a big mean scary storm king."

"It seems like you all had a good time. I'm glad," Megan told her.

"So? What have you two girls been up," inquired Danny.

"Nothing much. We were just cleaning up," said Megan.

"Maybe I should join the two of you next time," he suggested.

"Maybe you should," Megan responded with a wink of her eye.

The End.


End file.
